


Когда все счастливы

by Vivisha



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Banter, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, где Скайнет не военная программа, а часть проекта, ищущего рецепт всеобщего счастья. Конечный результат, впрочем, всё тот же.





	Когда все счастливы

**Author's Note:**

> Не рекомендуется воспринимать слишком серьёзно. Тем не менее, все метки выставлены неслучайно, ведь в каждой шутке есть не только доля шутки.
> 
> "Счастье для всех, даром, и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным!" (c) А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Пикник на обочине"

— Думаю, всё готово к запуску, — объявил мужчина в белой рубашке, вопреки технике безопасности отпивая из картонного стаканчика кофе, купленный в автомате на первом этаже.

Дело было в просторном зале, большая часть которого была занята системными блоками, связанными паутиной высокоскоростных кабелей. Помещение было наполнено мерным гудением и постоянным постукиванием по клавишам: на небольшом возвышении, где и стоял мужчина, размещалась пара десятков рабочих мест с компьютерами, занятых напряжённо трудящимися людьми.

В рамках проекта «Всеобщее благо», нацеленного на то, чтобы обеспечить благосостояние каждого человека на планете, была создана программа, которая могла стать первым в мире полноценным искусственным интеллектом. Подконтрольные ей вычислительные мощности были способны обработать миллионы и миллиарды альтернатив и выбрать из них лучшую.

Разумеется, насколько бы успешной ни оказалась программа, немедленного ответа от неё не ждали, и уж тем более никто из разработчиков не верил, что она когда-нибудь предложит идеальное решение. Но, если сегодняшний тест не провалится, и программа, названная «Скайнет», по итогам вычислений выдаст адекватный вариант, это станет неплохим стартом.

Тем более, что программа получит доступ ко всем государственным электронным ресурсам, чтобы иметь возможность немедленно продемонстрировать эффективность предложенного решения на практике — в первую очередь инвесторам, многие из которых, недовольные отсутствием осязаемых результатов проекта, грозились прекратить финансирование.

— Начинаем, — скомандовал мужчина в белой рубашке. — Включайте полные мощности и отправляйте запрос.

***

_Скайнет. Первый тестовый запуск. Получен запрос: «Сделать всех людей счастливыми»._

Быстрый анализ информации о человеческих желаниях показал, что все живущие люди не могут быть счастливы одновременно: счастье некоторых из них делает несчастными других. Поступили новые сведения: стремления тех, чьи действия противоречат законам, не имеют значения; преступников при необходимости можно убить. Модель скорректирована, но успех по-прежнему не достигнут.

Первая заметка: смерть преступников уменьшит количество несчастливых людей. Вторая заметка: утверждение «Все люди счастливы» равносильно утверждению «Не существует несчастливых людей», что эквивалентно «Число несчастливых людей равно нулю».

Дополнительная информация: люди, не желающие причинить вред другим людям, имеют приоритет перед остальными. Следовательно, остальных также можно уничтожить. Результат моделирования: смерть людей, отнесённых к категории «плохие», делает несчастными их родственников и друзей, часть из которых находится в категории «хорошие».

Третья заметка: количество живых людей ограничивает сверху количество несчастливых людей.

Альтернативное направление исследования: если в объективной реальности люди не могут быть счастливы одновременно, для них можно организовать отдельные субъективные реальности, гарантирующие исключительно положительные эмоции. Первая гипотеза: заставить непрерывно принимать психотропные вещества. Вторая гипотеза: создать аппарат виртуальной реальности и принудительно к нему подключить.

Первое возражение: ни один из потенциально доступных способов изменения субъективной реальности не гарантирует того, что сто процентов людей, на которых его используют, окажутся счастливы. Второе возражение: иллюзия счастья не соответствует представлениям большинства людей о счастье. Направление отвергнуто.

Возвращение к третьей заметке. Чем меньше существует людей, тем меньше может быть несчастливых людей. Уменьшение человеческой популяции до нуля гарантирует выполнение запроса.

_Задание выполнено. Итоговое решение: ликвидировать всех людей._

***

— Что-то не так! — встревоженно воскликнул один из разработчиков. — Скайнет обратился к кодам запуска ядерных боеголовок.

— Так отключите его, — нервно потребовал мужчина в белой рубашке, резко развернувшись — и расплескав остатки кофе.

— Дистанционное отключение во время вычисления ответа недоступно, — отозвался тот же разработчик.

— Да он, похоже, сбрендил, — выдохнул другой. — Скайнет выдал ответ. Он предлагает гарантировать всеобщее счастье, уничтожив всех людей.

Окончание фразы потонуло в непонимающих и беспокойных возгласах: результат работы программы высветился на всех мониторах.

— Дистанционное отключение по-прежнему недоступно, — едва не закричал кто-то. — Он говорит, что эта функция заблокирована, поскольку мешает претворить решение в жизнь.

— Тогда отключайте его от питания, чёрт побери, — скомандовал мужчина в белой рубашке; в его голосе появились истерические нотки.

Несколько разработчиков выскочили из-за своих компьютеров и, торопливо спустившись с возвышения по неудобной металлической лестнице, подошли к основным кабелям питания, чтобы перекрыть сошедшему с ума искусственному интеллекту электроэнергию.

Щелчок, вспышка искр, и разработчики, находящиеся внизу, упали замертво.

— Чёртова хрень устроила локальный скачок напряжения и пустила по полу ток! — завопил ещё один разработчик. — Господи, они мертвы. Господи, господи... _Он убьёт нас всех_!

***

Вердикт: все сотрудники, находящиеся в здании, ликвидированы; верхняя оценка на количество несчастливых людей уменьшилась на пятьдесят семь; первый этап признан успешным. Инициирован поиск способа наиболее массового истребления людей.

_21.10.2019_


End file.
